


to the girl with stars in her eyes

by mijumaru-chan (Aeris786)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Poetry, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris786/pseuds/mijumaru-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inigo reflects upon the betrayal of a dear friend.</p>
<p>[bad future timeline]</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the girl with stars in her eyes

To the girl with stars in her eyes,

remember all the dreams you talked about?

To the girl with a smile on her face,

did you know how much joy you brought?

To the girl with a coat far too big for her,

do you still strive to be a tactician?

To that girl

I love you

 

But who could have known,

stars burn out

and so do dreams

Who could have known,

smiles don’t last forever

and neither does joy

Who could have known,

a coat can be replaced with armor, 

better suited for a wyvern rider than a tactician

Who could have known?

not me

 

So to the girl with stars in her eyes

To Morgan

I’m sorry I couldn’t save you

I’m sorry those stars burned out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in the future where Morgan joins Grima (as a wyvern rider). The narrator could really be any of the male children characters, but I chose Inigo 'cuz that's who I shipped with Morgan in all of my runs. (Their supports are really cute). I also want to apologize for my bad attempt at poetry.


End file.
